


One summer, Two women, Countless moments

by Cantthinkstraight



Category: The 100 (TV), clexa - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Happy Ending, Jealousy, Summer, Summer Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-22 23:05:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9629156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cantthinkstraight/pseuds/Cantthinkstraight
Summary: Clarke is grateful to finally spend time with her friends, she doesn't expect to meet a gorgeous young brunette. It's going to be a summer full of romance, friendship and fun. There will be jealousy, breakups and makeups. There will defiantly be a happy ending because they deserve it.





	1. Day 1 of the summer

Clarke could barely hide her excitement. She had managed to book a cabin for the whole summer. She was looking forward to avoiding all her responsibility’s and just relaxing with her friends. It had been a while since they all had the opportunity to do that, since university started it was rare that the whole group was together. All her friends seemed just as excited to get away from their working lives for a while.  
Clarke loaded up her car and drove to pick up Octavia and Raven. She put her sun glasses on and began the short journey. Once there she wound down the windows and beeped the horn multiple times.  
The front door opened to reveal two brunnete’s smiling excitedly.  
“Let’s go bitchessss” She squealed, which was met by jumps of excitement. They jumped in the car, Raven in the front, after shouting SHOTGUN as load as possible and shoving Octavia out of the way.  
“So, what’s this cabin like Clarkyy?”  
“It’s gorgeous. Its literally on a beach, we just have to step out the door. The only down side is that there’s one more cabin on the beach. So, we might have neighbours.”  
“It sounds great, I can’t believe you managed to book all this.” Octavia spoke, peeking her head from the back, between the two front seats.  
“Well I’ve missed you guys, and I need a break from uni!” Clarke said tapping her finger on the steering wheel along with the radio.  
“Okay, Monty just texted, the boys are on the road!” Clarke turned the radio loader and they all began to sing along while jumping excitedly in their seats. 

3 hours later the girls arrived at the cabin, the sun was just starting to set.  
“Here we are guys.” Clarke spoke as she got out the car with her two best friends. Clarke noted the lights in the next cabin were on, so they were going to have neighbours.  
As the three girls walked closer to the cabin, they noticed smaller details. There were small fairly lights hung around the decking. Raven hugged Clarke excitedly.  
“I love this place already.” Clarke smiled at her friends as they ran around the cabin searching for the best room. The blonde instead decided to walk around the beach. She removed her converse and walked down to water bare foot. She sat watching the sun set, hearing the distant sound of her friends talking. Letting the warm water tickle her toes. Looking around the beach she saw three people across from her, their figures were vague but she was positive it was two girls and a boy. They were throwing a ball around. Clarke smiled, she loved the summer. It brought out the inner child in everyone.  
A few moments passed and she felt a tap on her shoulder. Assuming it was Octavia she didn’t turn around.  
“I’ll be there in a minute O, I just want to watch the sun set.”  
“Can I join you?” Clarke looked up at the unfamiliar voice. She watched as the young girl sat down beside her and pulled her knees up to her chest.  
“I guess you’re the neighbour we didn’t really want to have... I mean not that there’s anything wrong with you... I mean” Clarke began stuttering. The girl sat beside her was stunning. Long, brunnete hair lightly curled. Tanned skin with glowing green eyes. Clarke cheeks turned a shade of pink.  
“Sorry.” She laughed nervously. The girl smiled back at her, then focused her attention on the view.  
“I know what you meant, its beautiful here.” Her voice was soft, delicate.  
“Yeah it really is, I’m Clarke by the way, your official summer neighbour.” Clarke held out her hand with a wide smiled.  
“Well it’s lovely to meet you Clarke, I’m Lexa.” Lexa took the blondes hand and shook it lightly. “Sorry for bothering you, I saw you sat alone and wanted to check if everything was okay.”  
Clarke finally let go of the brunnete’s hand, realising they were still touching. “I just wanted to watch the sun set, besides I’d rather not be in the middle of my friends choosing rooms. It could get rough.” Lexa laughed.  
“I had to deal with that this morning.” Lexa stood up to leave. “I better go back. Enjoy your summer Clarke, hopefully I’ll see you again.” Lexa smiled and walked back to her cabin. Clarke watched as the figure walked into the distance. She stood up her self-noticing the boys had arrived.  
Clarke walked into the cabin to see her friends sat on the sofas, already drinking. “Hey guys, how do you like the place?” Every one shouted out compliments and raised their beer bottles, clearly already tipsy. 

LEXAS POV  
Lexa walked into the smaller cabin to see her friends sat playing cards.  
“Hey where have you been?” Asked Lincon. Lincon was Lexa’s best friend, more like a brother really. He was one of the sweetest people she’d ever met, always putting others first.  
“I was just watching the sun set, it beautiful here.” She smiled thinking back to the view, and the company.  
“Well were going to make a bonfire soon, you ready to roast some marshmallows?” asked Anya.  
Lexa smiled at her friends. “Of course, I am” She laughed. The group of three walked out of the cabin and sat on the beach. They’d already gathered up some wood while it was light, Lexa was grateful they had that idea earlier in the day.  
As Lincon lit the fire and Anya poked marshmallows on skewers, Lexa looked across to the other cabin. The young blonde had made an impression on her. She was so naturally gorgeous, with bright blue eyes. The instant attraction was undeniable. Lexa refocused her attention on her friends when she saw the yellow fire glowing in the dark night.  
Anya was the first to roast her marshmallow, well burn it. It dripped on to the fire and she eventually shook it off disappointed. “You know your only meant to roast them Anya, not kill them” Lexa laughed. It was only the first say of their holiday and Lexa was already having the best time. Not having to worry about work or studies. No family drama or arguments. Just the beach and her friends enjoys them self’s, and hopefully the blonde she had just met, Lexa thought to herself.


	2. Green meets Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa get to know each other more, share more innocent moments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A longer chapter this time. I'm really enjoying writing this story. There's so much more to come. Let me know what you think

Morning soon came around, Clarke was awoken by the sun light, she thought she’d take advantage of rising early and take a walk along the beach. Clarke walked down the hall to see all the boys asleep of the sofa, Monty laying on jaspers chest, with Bellamy hanging of the second sofa. She smirked at her friends and was grateful she didn’t drink last night.  
Clarke pulled on an oversized jumper paired with her pyjama shorts, and left the cabin quietly, careful not to wake anyone.  
8:00am. She knew no one would be awake for a few hours. She looked across to other cabin, the lights were off too. Clarke walked along the beach, sand between her toes and wind in her hair. She was staring down at her feet, watching the water hit her then flout away. It was so peaceful here, she thought to herself. Nothing to worry about, no drama just harmony. She carried on walking, enjoying the warm water on her feet until.  
BUMP  
“Oh fuck.” Clarke shouted, now sitting in the water after falling backwards. When the blonde stood up to see, she saw a familiar brunnete also sat in the shallow water.  
“I’m sorry, that was my fault, here” Clarke extended her hand. The girl gratefully accepted the help, whilst wiping her hair away from her face, with her free hand. Clarke looked at the now drenched brunnete, she had her hair tied in a tight pony tail. Wearing leggings and a sports top, Clarke assumed she had been running.  
“It’s nice to see you again Clarke.” Lexa laughed.  
Clarke blushed, embarrassed. “I’m really sorry I wasn’t looking where I was going.”  
Clarke looked down at her hand which was still in contact with the brunette. The brunnete had slender hands, with think fingers. The touch was warm and comforting. It sent shivers down her spine. She pulled away suddenly, scared by the feelings and began wiping down her clothes. Lexa mirrored the movements and smiled.  
“Hey Clarke, come make breakfast!!!” She looked across the beach to see Bellamy shouting for her.  
“I better go.”  
“Don’t want to keep your boyfriend waiting.” Lexa smiled, but Clarke was sure it wasn’t genuine.  
“He is defiantly not my boyfriend” She laughed and Lexa smiled widely.  
A silence fell between the two women. They stood facing each other, their eyes never wavering. Blue met green and suddenly everything became back ground noise. Lexa was the first to move, she stepped away from the water which was currently splashing against their ankles. Clarke watched as the brunnete turned her head and looked over her shoulder.  
“You have very beautiful eyes Clarke.” Lexa turned around and walked in a different direction. Clarke suddenly felt a rush of confidence.  
“Hey Lexa!” the brunnete turned around. “Do you want to hang out later?” Lexa raised an eye brown smirking at the obviously nervous blonde. “I mean like your friends and mine… it would be fun”  
“I’d love to” Lexa smiled. “We’d love too”

Clarke watched as Lexa slowly made her way back to her cabin and finally decided she should walk back too. Clarke was never nervous around people, but around the brunnete she couldn’t help but muddle her words. Walking through the door she saw Monty and jasper sat on the sofa arguing about what game to play, with Octavia glaring at them clearly frustrated and slightly hung over. Clarke walked into the kitchen to make some breakfast. Grabbing the right ingredients, she decided to make everyone pancakes. She began flipping them as Bellamy walked into the kitchen. 

“Hey Clarke, who were you talking too this morning?” He sat at the table watching Clarke cook.  
“Oh, that’s Lexa, she’s staying in the other cabin.” Before Bellamy could reply, raven burst through the kitchen.  
“Good morning friends.” She said chirpily.  
“Your happy this morning.” Bellamy commented.  
“Why wouldn’t I be? Great weather, great friends and…” Raven opened the fridge and pulled out a beer, raising it up.”  
Clarke laughed, looking up at the clock. “It’s not even 10am yet Rae.”  
“Were on holiday, there is no time restrictions to drinking” Laughing at herself Raven walked in to the living room jumping on to Octavia. 

 

In the afternoon after everyone had recovered from last night’s drinking, mainly due to the fact they had already started drinking again. The group was sat talking and laughing whilst music played in the back ground. Clarke grabbed her camera from the coffee table and snap a quick photo of her friends.  
“Guysss” Raven ran into the living room where everyone was currently sitting. “Let’s go swimming” Raven swung her towel around the room hitting Octavia in the process.  
“Rae” she screamed pushing the brunnete into jasper making a pile on the floor. Every one decided it was a good idea and ran to get changed. Clarke was the last to walk out of the cabin. She saw her friends already in the sea, splashing each other and dunking their heads under the water. Clarke laughed, she was truly blessed to have such amazing friends. She grabbed her towel and ran to join them. Dropping her towel on the sand on the way to the sea, along with her camera bag.  
“Clarke catch!” Octavia screamed, throwing a beach ball in her direction, which was not caught by Clarke but instead hit her on the head. For the second time that day, Clarke found herself sat in the water. Everyone laughed watching her fall. She stood up, pushing her wet hair away from her face, giggling and threw the ball back.

 

Why did she tell Clarke she had beautiful eyes? Lexa thought to herself. Obviously, it was true, but that’s not something you tell someone you don’t know. Lexa sat in the kitchen thinking about the young blonde. She had her head in her hands, when Anya appeared.  
“Lex, were going for a swim. Want to join?” Anya asked leaning on the door way in her bikini. A smile spread across Lexa’s face, nodding enthusiastically. She quickly pulled of her oversized t-shirt to reveal, a white bikini underneath and followed her friends out the door. As they stood on the decking, Lexa saw Clarke splashing around and squealing with excitement.  
“Looks like we’ve got company.” Lincon said walking to the water with Anya as his side. Lexa ran to join them.  
As the group got closer, Lexa saw Clarke in a pale blue bikini which showed of her curves. Lexa had to blink to avoid starring and looking creepy. She was pulled out of her daze when she saw a ball hit Lincon in the face. Lexa and Anya couldn’t hold back their laughter. Suddenly a brunnete appeared in front of the group of three.  
“Oh, my god, I’m so sorry, the wind must have taken it.” The brunnete blushed, only keeping eye contact with Lincon. Lincon smiled and handed back the ball, whilst extending his hand.  
“I’m Lincon, this is Anya and Lexa.” The brunnete shook his hand and smiled at the girls.  
“I’m Octavia. Want to join us?” The three friends smiled and agreed, walking into the water to play whatever game was going on. Lincon and Anya walked into the water, whereas Lexa chose to sit on the sand and watch. Shortly after she saw Clarke walking towards her.  
“Your friend seems to have made an impression on Octavia.” Clarke smiled sitting closely beside Lexa.  
“I did notice them flirting” Lexa laughed, looking at Lincon splashing water at Octavia.  
“It’s cute, you know. You can already see the summer romance blossoming.”  
The girls watched their friends jumping around enjoying themselves. But Lexa couldn’t stop her eyes from drifting to Clarke, she was so effortlessly beautiful. With blonde wet curls of hair hanging down her cheeks. Her pale skin shiny from the sea water. Lexa laid her head back on the sand, enjoying the sun. Clarke copied her movements, Lexa felt as Clarkes arm brushed across hers. Both girls closed their eyes enjoying the heat on heir skin.  
“Lexa”  
“Yes Clarke”  
Clarke sat up, looking down at the brunnete, who’s eyes were still closed. “Were having a barbeque tonight, then a bonfire. Would you and your friends like to join us? I think O really like Lincon so I thought it would be a good idea.” Lexa smirked.  
“We’d love too. Thank you.” Clarke carried on looking down at Lexa as she sunbathed. The white bikini, made her skin look a shade darker. Her stomach was toned, with abs showing, this girl clearly worked out a lot, Clarke thought to herself. Clarke pulled out her camera while, Lexa laid peacefully. She took a few pictures of her friends, the sun in the back ground made the water glisten. Clarke couldn’t help herself but capture Lexa’s beauty in a photo. Looking through the camera lens, she saw Raven and Anya stood together smiling at each, along with Octavia and Lincon. She captured the moments before they ended. After there was a burst of photos Clarke put her camera down, shortly after Lexa sat up.  
“I’m gonna go in the water, want to join?”  
“I’ll be there in a minute.” Clarke replied, watching the brunnete stand and walk slowly to her friends. She quickly took another photo of Lexa walking in to the water and stood up to join her friends. 

 

Lexa walked up to Anya, who was stood with Raven. The water was now up to their waists.  
“Hey, Lex” Anya, greeted her with a wide smile. “Raven said we can join them for a barbeque and bonfire tonight. You up for it?”  
“Yeah, Clarke mentioned that. It sounds good.”  
Raven wiggled her eyes brows at Lexa, as she looked across at the young blonde dancing in the water. “Did she now?” Raven smirked noticing Lexa staring at her best friend, who was now walking towards them. Raven watched as Clarke got closer and Lexa’s eyes never wavered from the blonde.  
“Hey guys.”  
“Clarke this is Anya and of course, you already know Lexa.” Clarke smiled at Anya, mouthing a hello.  
“Have you seen O, with Lincon?” Clarke asked curious if anyone else had noticed.  
Raven nodded, looking across the water. Octavia and Lincon currently had their arms wrapped around each other, with the water up to their shoulders.  
“We noticed straight way, O is all over him” Raven laughed. “She’s never like that with anyone.”  
“It’s nice that she’s connected so fast with someone, that rarely happens.” Clarke looked at Octavia, but then at Lexa smiling. Suddenly, Bellamy ran through the water, greeting the girls stood together. He wrapped his arm around Clarke’s shoulder. She smiled politely, then shook him off. Lexa noticed the way Bellamy looked at Clarke, he obviously wanted her, however it wasn’t a look of love he gave her. Just want. 

The night soon fell, and the group of friends was gathered around the barbeque. Monty was currently turning burgers, while jasper stood beside him talking. Bellamy was filling a bucket with ice to put the beers in, while the girls sat on the wooden logs.  
“Soo, you and Lincon.” Raven smirked at Octavia.  
“I’m not even going to try hide it, he’s great.” Octavia was glowing as she spoke about the young man, she’d recently met. “We have so much in common and he’s so sweet. Not to mention his body.”  
“Should we be expecting you bed not being slept in tonight?” Clarke raised an eye brow, at Octavia, who just laughed.  
“If Bellamy doesn’t scare him away.” The girls laughed, now looking at Bellamy. He’d always been very protective over his younger sister, at times too protective.  
“Hey beautiful.” The girls turned around to see Lincon, who flung his arm around Octavia, with Anya and Lexa walking behind him. Clarke stood up to let him sit beside Octavia. She walked up to Monty and offered her assistance. 

 

Lexa sat on a wooden log, by herself with a plate of salad in her hands. She looked across to see Lincon cuddled with Octavia. Anya and Raven had disappeared, as had Clarke. The rest of the boys were stood drinking. Lexa was about to stand up to leave when she felt a warm breath on her neck.  
“Don’t leave yet.” Clarke whispered. “I think you friends, have stolen mine” Clarke laughed sitting beside Lexa.  
“So, Lexa, tell me something about yourself.” Before she could reply, Bellamy interrupted them yet again.  
“Hey Clarke, want to help me with the bonfire?”  
“I’m sure you can handle it Bell. Lexa and I, are just going to go for a quick walk.” She smiled politely and stood up grabbing Lexa’s hand as she did.  
As they walked further down the beach, away from the roaring sound of their friends, Clarke let go of Lexa’s hand. The brunnete couldn’t help but feel disappointed when the contact ended. They carried on walking until they were out of eye sight. Clarke just wanted to talk without being interrupted. They sat down in the sand starring ahead.  
“So, Lexa tell me something about yourself?” They both laughed at the repeated question.  
“Well, I study journalism at Arcadia Uni.” Before she could finish her sentence, Clarke gasped.  
“No. Way. I go there.” Clarke smiled widely, which was mirrored by Lexa.  
“Really?”  
“I can’t believe I’ve never met you before. Have you ever seen me around?” Clarke asked curious.  
“No never.” Lexa stared at her hand as she made movements through the sand. She felt Clarkes gave on her. “I’d defiantly remember seeing you, your too perfect to forget.” Lexa suddenly realised what she said and bit her tongue. She had been so deep in thought and didn’t realise she was thinking out loud. Lexa looked up to see Clarke soft smile.  
“Thank you.” Clarke spoke softly, nudging her shoulder against Lexa’s.  
“Tell me about yourself Clarke.” The was Lexa said her name was indescribable, she put empathise on the K.  
“I want to be an artist.” Lexa looked at her, indicating for her to continue. “It’s all I’ve ever wanted. Being able to capture a moment in a photo or a painting. Making people think when they look at a piece of art. Making them feel something you know. Whether that happens to be happiness, sadness, desire, passion or love.” Clarke stared at the sea, the stars shining as she spoke. “Art is so powerful and I think it’s underappreciated sometimes. No matter gender, age or religion. A piece of art can bring everyone together, it’s beautiful really. I want to be able to do that.”  
Clarke turned to face Lexa whose full attention was on her. “Sorry for rambling.” She said, her cheeks turning a shade of pale pink.  
“No don’t be. I’d never thought of art that way. You speak with such passion.”  
“Well it’s always been a constant in my life.”  
“I’ve never had that.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“As a kid, I moved around a lot. Different foster homes every year. I couldn’t get attached to anything because it always changed. Then I met Anya and Lincon my first year of Uni and things got better for me.”  
Clarke placed her hand over Lexa’s in the sand, and rubbed her thumb across it. The sudden reveal of Lexa’s life, made Clarke think she may be grateful for the contact, even if it was the slightest touch.  
“Sorry.” Clarke was unsure what to say, but she wanted Lexa to know she was there.  
“It made me who I am, it makes me appreciate the people in my life more than most do. I might not trust as easily as others, but I know a good person when I meet one.” Lexa smiled making eye contact with Clarke.  
“Do you want to go back to the bonfire?” Lexa nodded. Clarke stood up, taking hold of Lexa’s hand, like she had done before, only this time she didn’t let go. 

As the two women walked back along the beach, the glow from the fire was visible. The two groups of friends were gathered around in a circle, their voices load enough to hear from the distance.  
“Hey, where have you been?” Jasper chirped, making the rest of the group turn around to look in the same direction.  
“We just went for a walk.” Clarke smiled walking into the cabin, leaving Lexa to find a seat. She chose to sit beside Anya, who was sat alone.  
“Where’d you disappear to earlier?” Lexa whispers, not forgetting that her friend had wondered off with Raven, before she had left herself. Anya smiled looking across at Raven, who was roasting marshmallows with Octavia.  
“I was with Raven.” Lincon join the girls on the wooden log.  
“Hey guys, what you talking about?”  
“Anya and Raven.” Lexa smirked. She nudging her friend with her shoulder. But instead of her usual attitude, Anya just laughed.  
They continued to talk and laugh, as Lexa saw Clarke sitting across from her with her friends, she smiled at Lexa before joining in with Octavia and Raven’s conversation. Bellamy sat close by Clarke. Lexa didn’t like the way he looked at her. Why was she so jealous of him being close to Clarke? Lexa knew she liked Clarke it was hard not to. From their first encounter, she’d been drawn to the blonde, attracted. She had felt feelings straight away, but decided it was best just to ignore them, for now at least. 

A few hours past and the group was still sat outside, enjoying the heat caused by the fire. Lincon had his arm wrapped around Octavia, with a blanket thrown over their shoulders. Raven was sat with Jasper and Monty talking about something Clarke could not understand. She stood on the decking looking at her friends. Lexa was with Anya laughing and poking each other. Clarke happily captured the moments in a photo. Carrying her camera and a blanket she joined Lexa and Anya. However, she didn’t join in with the conversation, instead took some more photos, focusing the camera on Octavia.  
“I’m going to join Raven, have fun?” Anya smirked, raising an eye brow at Lexa as she left.  
“I’m gonna grab a jumper.” Lexa said looking at Clarke.  
“Wait.” Clarke put her camera between her legs and picked up the thick blanket, she’d carried with her. She wrapped it around Lexa’s shoulders, pulling it around her chest. Their eyes connected, as they had done many times before. Clarke didn’t move, she simply savoured the innocent moment. The girls were pulled out of their moment, when they felt a handful of marshmallows hit their faces. Turning their heads, Raven and Anya sat bouncing, laughing loudly.  
“RAE!!” Clarke shouted, disappointment. Lexa simply laughed, throwing a couple back towards to two women. Suddenly a war of marshmallow throwing started, ending in everyone laughing together.  
Clarke laid her head, on Lexa’s shoulder enjoying the comfort. Lexa smelt of summer. The salty sea mixed vanilla. It simply made Clarke happy, being this close to the brunnete. She felt Lexa drop her hand around her waist, and held her tightly. Moving her thumb slowly up and down. She smiled to herself at the touch, Lexa was so gentle. Not in way which made Clarke think she was nervous, just that she cared. As it got later, everyone slowly began to go inside. Monty was the first, leading Jasper in who had drunk more than his body could handle. Octavia walked inside the shared cabin, followed by Lincon.  
“Go on girl.” Raven shouted, which was met by Octavia’s middle finger and an irritated look from Bellamy. He also made his way to his bedroom. Clarke didn’t want the night to end, just yet. She was having too much fun, to just go to sleep. The four women whom were left sitting outside, spent the night talking, laughing and getting to know each other. Lexa rested her hand on Clarke thigh, as they continued to talk. Lexa wasn’t sure if the touch was too soon, but her doubt went away, when Clarke moved slightly closer.  
The late night soon fell, along with the cold weather. Raven and Anya went their separate ways, after saying goodnight. Clarke and Lexa stood up facing each other.  
“Good night Clarke.” Lexa paced a delicate kiss on the blonde’s cheek. Clarke placed her hand over her cheek where Lexa had kissed and smiled.  
“Good night Lex” The two women walked in different directions. As Clarke reached the door, she turned around to see Lexa looking at her smiling. There was something about this girl which Clarke couldn’t quite explain, but that’s what made it more exciting.


	3. Almost kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa experiences some jealously, only after Bellamy says something which may or may not be true! You'll have to read the next chapter to find out. Loads of fluff and an almost kiss.

It was another sunny morning at the cabins. There was light breeze in the air, which the group of friends were grateful for in the hot weather. It offered them a natural refreshment. Raven was sat on the sand with Octavia, whilst the rest of the group were swimming.   
“So, this thing with Lincon… is it serious?” Raven asked curious about the new relationship which had blossomed over the last couple of days.  
“I don’t know.” Octavia smiled, watching the muscular man in the sea. “I guess we’ll see when the summer ends, I hope it is though. He’s different to any guy I’ve ever met.”   
“You do seem a lot happier around him, I’m happy for you O.” Raven said wrapping her arm around the younger brunette. Octavia smiled placing her hand over Raven which was rested on her shoulder.   
“Clarke has heart eyes for Lexa.” Raven pointed out, watching the young blonde, who’s full attention was on Lexa. Bellamy joined the two girls, and sat facing the sea also.   
“Hey, girls. What you talking about.”  
“Clarke and Lexa.” Raven smiled, directing Bellamy’s attention to the two women who were currently splashing each other.   
“Oh” Bellamy frowned.   
“Aw, don’t be jell Bell. Clarkes happy.” Octavia laughed, pushing her older brother.   
“I’m not jealous, I just think Clarke can do better.” 

“CLARKEE” Lexa shouted, wiping the salt water from her eyes. Clarke laughed moving closer to Lexa, suddenly feeling guilty for splashing the brunette. She took one final step until she was stood inches away from Lexa, who still hand both hands on her eyes. Clarke slowly lifted her hand up to Lexa’s face, moving a strand of wet hair and tucking it behind her ear. Lexa opened her eyes to see blue beaming at her. Lexa’s eyes followed the blondes hand as she moved another strand then left her hand on Lexa’s cheek. When the two girls were together it was like, no one else was existed. Everything disappeared into the back ground. Clarke rubbed her thumb against Lexa’s cheek, the soft skin gave her shivers. Even the most innocent touch made her feel something which couldn’t be described in words. Clarke knew she’d be able to recreate the feeling using paint, or at least try too.   
Clarke wanted to move lips closer to Lexa’s. She wanted to know, what the pink plump lips tasted like. Her eyes drifted down to Lexa’s lips, then back up darting between the green gems. The temptation was controlling her, her feelings for Lexa’s were taking over her body. Unit she heard someone whistle, taking Clarke away from the moment. She looked over Lexa’s shoulder to see Raven laughing. Lexa smiled even though she was disappointed. She thought Clarke was going to make a move, but she knew they’d have many more moments together in the summer.

 

The two groups of friends which had blended into one, was spending another night sat in front of the bonfire. Instead of sitting on the wooden logs. They arranged blanket out on the sand. Clarke laid with Lexa staring up at the night sky. Their hands were tangled together. Clarke cherished Lexa’s touch, it was soft and gentle. Clarke turned her head so she was facing Lexa. The brunette had her eyes closed. Clarke studied every inch of Lexa’s face, affectionately, wanting to imprint the memory. Her strong jaw line to her puffy pink lips. She was the definition of perfection. Even though the brunnete’s eyes were closed, Clarke could picture the green eyes, which swallowed her up every time she looked into them. She thought back to their almost kiss they nearly shared earlier in the day. The butterflies she felt as she took the step closer.  
Lexa smiled, feeling Clarke’s eyes resting on her. The smile turned into a frown when she felt something wet drop onto her cheek. She opened her eyes to more wet splashes. Then she heard screaming coming from behind her. Lexa sat up and looked towards the sound to see everyone running inside, as the rain began to pour.  
“It’s just rain.” Clarke laughed. “I don’t get what the big deal is.” The two watched as they soon became the only two outside.  
“I like the rain, its soothing.”  
“And the smell.” Clarke smiled, crinkling her nose as the rain got heavier. “Is that music playing?”   
Lexa looked to the larger cabin to see shadows of people dancing through the curtains, the music was faint, due to their distance from the cabin. The blonde stood up and held out her hand to Lexa.  
“Want to dance?” Clarke smiled.  
Lexa shook her head nervously, looking down at the sand. “I err I can’t dance.” Clarke smiled taking hold of both of Lexa’s hands pulling her up from the ground. They’re chests brushed together Lexa blushed at the contact.   
“Here, put your arms around my waist.” Clarke instructed placing the brunette’s hands on her own hips. She then wrapped her own hands around Lexa’s neck, slowly brushing her thumb up and down the back of her neck.   
“Clarke this isn’t exactly slow dancing music.” Lexa laughed hearing an upbeat song being played. Clarke rested her forehead against Lexa’s, rocking their bodies together slowly. The rain was still pouring down heavily, but that didn’t stop them from dancing the night away in each other’s arms. 

Lexa was awoken by a loud knocking noise, along with the gentle pitter patter of the rain on the roof.  
“Anya, what the fuck!” She shouted, pulling a blanket around her bare body and left her bedroom. She peaked into Lincons room to see his bed hadn’t been slept it. She went to see Anya, but she was also missing. The noise stopped for a second and started again. The front door, obviously, Lexa thought. She walked quickly to the door, her bare feet cold against the wooden panels. She opened the door to see Clarke.  
“Clarke?” Lexa rubbed her eyes, wondering while the girl was here so early.   
“Everyone went shopping without me.” Clarke pulled a sad puppy face, while droplets of rain bounced on her head.  
“So, your bored, and I’m your last option?” Lexa smirked, pretending to be hurt.  
“Always.” Clarke smiled cheekily, looking up and down at Lexa’s body. She had a thin blanket wrapped around her slim body, her bare legs showing. Her neck was visible and delicate. Clarke had seen Lexa countless times in the past week of their holiday. But there was something about seeing her so innocent and vulnerable, which made Clarke feel something. Lexa pulled the blanket tighter, as she noticed Clarke’s eyes wondering. The two women had grown closer since their first meeting, but Clarke couldn’t help but feel there was something else between them.   
“Would you like to come in?” Lexa offered, opening the door wider.   
“Thanks, I was thinking we could watch a movie together, it’s supposed to rain today anyway.”  
“Sure, I’ll just go get dressed.” Lexa smiled, walking back to her room. Clarke looked around the cabin, it was nearly identical theirs, only slightly smaller. She settled to the living area and found a dvd to watch. She saw `imagine me and you` and smiled. Clarke put the film on pause and waited for Lexa to join her.  
Lexa walked in wearing sweat pants with a t-shirt. She sat on the sofa next to Clarke and threw a blanket over their legs.  
“I love this film.” Lexa whispered as the film started.  
“Me too.” Clarke smiled, moving closer to Lexa.   
An hour into the film and the two women were cuddled together. Clarke rested her head-on Lexa chest, keeping her eyes on the screen. Lexa watched as Clarke’s eyes lit up at certain points in the film.   
“Do you believe in love at first sight.” Clarke whispered, still staring at the film.   
“I do. But don’t you dare tell anyone I said that.” Lexa laughed, playing with Clarkes blonde curls. “I also believe in soul mates.”  
“Really?” Clarke sat up looking at Lexa, surprised.   
“Of course, but I don’t think everyone is lucky enough to find that person sometimes. That’s why if you do, you should cherish that person. People fall in love every day, but a soul mate, that’s more than just love. It’s a connection, something pulling you together. An uncontrollable force.” Clarke smiled. “What?”   
“Who would have thought, Lexa Woods was a soppy romantic.”   
“Shut up.” Lexa laughed hitting Clarke with a pillow.   
“Hey bitches!” Raven shouted bursting through the door, followed by the rest of the group. Bellamy eyed Lexa, then walked to sit beside Clarke.   
“Clarke how come you didn’t want to come with us?” Bellamy asked, pretending he didn’t care.  
“I thought you said they left without you.” Lexa smirked.   
“Maybe you’re not my last choice after all.” Clarke winked, standing up from the sofa to talk to Octavia and Raven in the kitchen.   
The two groups of friends which had blended into one spend the afternoon watching movies and eating popcorn. The rain had begun to pour shorting after, they returned from the shop so there wasn’t much else to do, considering the weather. Jasper and Monty sat on bean bags in front of the TV screen. Lincon and Octavia had disappeared into his bedroom. Anya and Raven shared an arm chair, sitting on top of each other. Bellamy sat on the other arm chair, which left Clarke and Lexa on the sofa. Clarke laid her head, on Lexa’s lap, her eyes drifting closed. Lexa gently stroked the blonde hair, cherishing the moment. She looked up feeling eyes on her. She saw Bellamy watching her movements, his eyes squinted with a narrowed brow. She moved her hand away from Clarke feeling insecure as she was being watched.   
Bellamy’s eyes didn’t waver, until it reached the point where Lexa couldn’t take it anymore. She gently moved Clarke from on top of her and moved away from the sofa, feeling uncomfortable under Bellamy’s gaze. She left the living area and walked into her own room, finding a book to sink into. She lit the variety candles placed around the room, turned off the light and laid on top of her bed. 

Clarke opened her eyes to see everyone around her had fallen asleep. She realised Lexa had left her, she couldn’t help but feel slightly disappointed.   
“I don’t think she’s good for you.” Clarke looked to her left to see Bellamy sitting next to her.  
“What are you on about Bell?” Clarke crossed her legs and faced the brown-haired boy, interested in what he was talking about.   
“Lexa… I know someone she used to date. Lexa broke her heart, just left her.”  
“Wait you knew Lexa before we came here?”  
“Not really.” Bellamy was fumbling with his hands. “I knew off her, I’m friends with someone who’s dating her ex… She doesn’t know me though. That why I’m warning you now. I don’t want you to be hurt by her. She’s not worth it.”   
“Bell, you don’t know her so don’t talk about her like you do.”   
“I know she can’t trust people because of her fucked up past. She’s not right for you princess. She’s just going to use you.” Bellamy moved closer to Clarke as he carried on talking. “You shouldn’t waste your summer on her. You should savour it… with me” Bellamy smiled placing his hand over Clarkes.

Lexa put her book down, hearing voices coming from down the hall. She walked out her room, she stood in the door way watching Clarke talk to Bellamy. She knew it was rude to listen in on other people’s conversation, but she couldn’t help herself. Then she heard her name. She heard everything. Bellamy was right, she wasn’t good enough for the beautiful blonde whom now had Bellamy’s hand on top of hers. It felt like her insides had twisted inside of hers. The butterflies in her stomach felt like daggers. She had only known Clarke a week or so. Lexa, suddenly wasn’t sure if what she thought was happening was real. Had she made it up in her head? Was it just harmless flirting? All Lexa really knew was that the pain was real, even if nothing else was. The brunnete walked back into her room not wanting to see it anymore.   
Raven bounced into the living area with a handful of beers. It was getting late now and no one had left the cabin all day. The rain was still hammering down, with the sound of thunder getting louder.   
“Rae when do you not drink?” Anya asked laughed as the brunnete jumped onto the arm chair, after handing out beers.   
“It might be raining outside but it’s still summer!” Raven laughed downing half a bottle of beer and cheering at herself.   
“You’re a complete idiot.” Octavia smirked, pushing Ravens head slightly as she walked into the kitchen to get herself a drink, since Raven had apparently grabbed 3 beers for herself. Lincon moved to sit beside Clarke who was deep in thought.   
“Have you spoke to Lexa? She’s been in her room for a few hours.” Clarke was still thinking about what Bellamy had said. She couldn’t believe Lexa would hurt anyone.   
“Um no I haven’t. I’ll go check on her.” Clarke smiled, standing up from the sofa. 

Lexa was still sat if her room thinking about what she had heard, when her door creaked open.  
“We need to talk.” Lexa looked up to see the tall boy stood in her door way.  
“I don’t think we do.” Lexa said, walking to close the door on Bellamy.   
“Stay away from Clarke. She’s way too good for you. I know what you did to Costia, I know how you left her.”   
“You know nothing!” Lexa shouted.   
“You used her, then left.” Bellamy took a step closer with every word.  
“Your just jealous.” Lexa spoke.  
“Why would I be jealous, when Clarke was kissing me and not you.” Lexa’s eyes widened. She knew whatever her and Clarke had hadn’t been real. It was too good to be true. Bellamy smirked turning around and leaving Lexa sat on the edge of her bed. Moments later her door opened once again.   
“Hey Lex. Were all missing you. Come sit with us, I have to warn you though, everyone is slightly tipsy.” Clarke laughed leaning her shoulder again the door frame.  
“You go ahead, I’ll be there in a minute.” 

Lexa walked back into the living area, to see everyone drinking. It surprised Lexa how everyone was able to drink so much and feel ok the next morning. Lexa grabbed a cider not wanting to get drunk and looked around the room, trying to find a seat. Clarke saw the brunnete stood in the door way looking nervous.   
“Lex, come here.” Clarke said across the room, patting the space next to her. Lexa smiled politely and sat down.   
“So, I’m defiantly not walking back to our cabin tonight.” Monty declared starring out the window.   
“Seconded.” Jasper said raising his beer. The walk back to their cabin would take a matter of minutes, but the thunder made no one want to step outside.   
“Just stay here, there’s enough room for you guys. We can double up in bedroom and then there’s in here.” Lincon said wanting to be helpful.   
Clarke looked at Lexa who was acting distant. She lent in closer to the brunnete’s ear and whispered. “Lex, are you okay?” Lexa didn’t reply, she simply nodded her head slowing, still starring ahead. Clarke was concerned but didn’t want to push it, she gently placed her hand over Lexa’s thigh, offering her comfort.   
A few hours past, the group had laughed the night away effortlessly. Monty and Jasper had passed out quickly, their systems not used to the high amount of alcohol. Raven had also blacked out, shortly after performing a dance routine.  
“Right I’m gonna take this one to my room, let her sleep.” Anya stood up pulling Raven’s arm around her shoulder. “Night guys.” Lincon also picked up a sleeping Octavia and carried her to his room.  
“Lex, can I sleep in your room?” Clarke asked nervously.  
“Um sure, I’ll sleep in here.”  
Clarke wanted to reply but Lexa was already walking back to her room to grab a pillow. Clarke followed her slowly. She looked around Lexa’s room and couldn’t help but smile, there was an assortment of candles set up; all different shapes and sizes. The bed was neatly made with books on the dresser neatly stacked. Lexa pulled out a spare pillow and blanket from the closet.   
“Sleep tight Clarke.” Lexa quietly spoke as she walked to the door.  
“Do you want to stay… with me?”   
Lexa looked across the bedroom to see Clarke sat on the edge of her bed, staring blankly ahead. She felt guilty leaving the blonde to sleep here alone, she wanted nothing more than to feel her warm embrace. But after what Bellamy had said, how could she? Knowing that she had been kissing someone else just hours earlier. She took one last look and the beautiful blonde haired girl and closed the door behind her. Lexa knew this was going to be a long night, simply knowing the girl she wanted was in her bed, without her.

**Author's Note:**

> Got loads more to come for this story, its only the beginning. Let me know what you think so far, only a short chapter to start with. Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think and if you want to read more.


End file.
